The watch with the funny circles on it
by darkter
Summary: Rated M for possible torture. But I'm not too sure yet. Amy finds a watch when going through old things and finds a watch with funny markings on it, she's always had it and it doesn't seem off to her. But when the Doctor sees it, he begins acting odd.
1. Chapter 1

They'd spent the day on Earth, looking through Amy's things. Apparently Amy's clothes were far more appropriate than anything the TARDIS could offer.

She was looking through her old drawers when she came across a watch. Her mother had given it to her, it was one of the only memories she'd have of her mother. Well, it wasn't exactly a vivid memory, but she remembered that her mum gave it to her... And it was trhe only thing her parents gave to her that she still has.

She was looking at it when the Doctor walked in. He saw the watch in her hands and stopped. She saw him, frozen and staring.

"What?"  
"Amy, where'd you get that?"  
"Uh... My mum gave it to me when I was little.. It's never worked anyway. Why?"  
"Back to the TARDIS."  
"What? Why?" Amy didn't really know what was going on... What was so special about a watch that didn't even work?  
"I'll explain in the TARDIS, now come on!" And with that, he'd disappeared out of the doorway. She grabbed her backpack and walked out after him.

When she got to the TARDIS, it was open, and the Doctor was sitting on the chair in the console room.

"Okay, so what was so important that you had to drag me out here?" She put her hand, the one without the watch in it, on her hip.  
"Amy, show me the watch."  
"Why?" He didn't bother to argue, he just held out his hand for the watch. And she gave it to him.

He examined the front, then turned it over to look at the back. Gallifreyan markings.

"Now will you tell me what's so special about it?"  
"This watch, it's called a fob watch. Time Lords use them when they want to become human. They put all their Time Lord-y essence, and all their memories in there. Amelia Pond, you're a Time Lord- Well, Time Lady, if we're going to be specific."  
"Wait, what?"  
"Amy, I'm not the last of my kind."  
"Right, so why're you only figuring this out now?"  
"Perception filters."  
"What?"  
"Don't worry about it."  
She frowned slightly, "So what... Do I just open it?"  
"If you're absolutely sure you want to..."  
She hesitated a moment and then nodded, "I'm sure."  
"It's better to do this bit alone. Regeneration energy will be in there too, and it's usually pretty harmful to any by-standers... So I'll just- Come get me when you're all... Back to normal..." And then he handed Amy the watch, and walked out of the console room. She was left standing there with the watch in her hand.

She looked at it for a good moment before opening it. Suddenly there was gold energy spilling out of it and into her.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note; rated M for possible nsfw content. (Not in this chapter though.)

And then she remembered, who she was, what she was, and everything else that should be in a 785 year old Time Lady's head.

She went off to look for the library. She was hoping it was still in the same place, the TARDIS had this nasty habit of switching all the rooms around when she got bored.

Finally she found it, and he was sitting on one of the lounges reading a book. He looked up.

"Care to introduce yourself?" He asked.  
"Ameliadvoratalliandrus." She said, she'd only shortened her name to make it sound more earth-like, "But you can still call me Amy, if you want." "Right, yeah" He got up and walked over to her. "Do you hate me?" "Why would I hate you?" She tilted her head. Of course she knew why, but she was all for catching him by surprise. "Don't... Play that game with me, Amy." She pouted slightly, "What game?" "You know exactly which." "Yes, I do hate you." "Thought so." "And why would you think that?" "Because, if the roles were reversed, I'd hate you too." "That doesn't sound like a very... Doctor thing to do. Thought you were all about forgiveness, blah blah blah.."

He didn't respond. She didn't really know what'd gotten into him. He was acting completely un-doctor-like.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked. He smirked a bit, "I know who you are." "Ah, good to know I wasn't forgotten, after all those years." "How could I forget you?" He wrapped an arm around her waste and yanked her closer. She reached a hand up to his face and he flinched, "Not going to hurt you, darling, why would I ever do that?" Instead she stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. "Female now, I see." "How very observent of you." He chucked and turned his head to kiss her hand.

Amy giggled and leaned up on her tippy-toes to place a small kiss on her lips. "I've missed you, Thete." "You too, Ko." 


End file.
